Chasing Your Shadow
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige catches Mike watching her in the shower. Set during Season 3: Episode 6, Sidewinder


**A/N: I feel like it's not Graceland unless I want to shake some sense into some of the characters and I'm definitely feeling that with this season, despite really (mostly) liking the season as a whole. We're roughly halfway through the season and I'm sure the rest of it will be a bumpy ride.**

 **As for this, I'm not entirely sure how to classify this, but consider this set during 3x06. It was only supposed to be a drabble and I wasn't even planning to post it, but MrsCuddles told me I should. Thanks to everyone that reviews, messages, favorites & follows, even though it confuses me when people follow one shots ;) Let me know what you think :) **

* * *

Paige felt a waft of cool air enter the shower and she groaned.

No one ever locked the bathroom door, but there were rules about calling out if someone was in the shower.

There was only person that wouldn't leave right away if they saw her in the shower.

To be fair, he had seen it all before, and he had done a hell of a lot more than look. Mike had kissed and touched her _everywhere_.

Despite the warmth from the water, she shivered at the thought of him watching her. She could feel his eyes raking over her body. Picture his eyes clouding with lust as he fought himself _not_ to give into temptation.

Paige looked over her shoulder, confirming that Mike was standing there watching her. His eyes widened slightly and he was seemingly frozen in place. The moment she caught his eye, he looked down, mumbling an apology.

"Don't just stand there," Paige said, the invitation leaving her mouth before she had a chance to think things through.

Her heart was pounding and Paige turned back around and didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she felt Mike's arms wrap around her from behind.

Paige closed her eyes, afraid that if she moved, Mike would disappear. Tears started streaming down her face when Mike gently pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," Mike murmured before lightly brushing his lips over her neck as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

His touch was so gentle. So caring and loving. Completely opposite from how Toros had possessively kissed her earlier. She pushed all thoughts of Toros from her mind, not wanting to think about him at all. Didn't want to think about where she had drawn the line. And how her desperation to get justice for Colby, pushed her closer to that line than she was willing to admit, but she wasn't willing to cross it. Paige shook her head, pushing all thoughts of Toros from her mind, instead concentrating on Mike.

Paige leaned back against him, moaning softly as he continued kissing her neck, holding her tight against his chest, as the warm water washed over them. "Mike, I - "

"Shh," Mike whispered. "No talking, okay? All we've been doing is talking."

Paige nodded, he was right. Things had gotten better between them the past few weeks after they finally cleared the air. But things were still so tentative between them, neither of them really knew how to act around the other. Both of them were afraid to upset the delicate balance that existed between them, afraid to admit how they felt even if she was sure it was written all over her face every time she looked at him, because it was definitely written all over his.

They forgave each other. They loved each other. But trust? They were still working on that.

Paige turned around and offered Mike a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She eagerly kissed him, refamiliarizing herself with his mouth and getting used to his facial hair all at the same time. Paige tugged on his hair, using it to pull him closer. She started moving backwards until he had her body caged against the shower wall. Despite the coolness from the tiles, she felt the safety and warmth from Mike's embrace.

She gave him several quick kisses, still in disbelief that this was really happening, but her heart filled with happiness when she saw his blue eyes patiently staring back at her, silently asking her if this was what she wanted. If she wanted him.

Paige trailed her fingertips along his jaw and closed her eyes, sighing when his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Paige sleepily murmured Mike's name, reaching out for him in her sleep, confused when her hand came in contact with a file and not a warm body. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light in her room and she looked around, confused when she didn't see Mike. Her brain was a little foggy and she was slightly disoriented as she tried to make sense of things.

She was lying on top of her comforter, fully dressed in her pajamas and still wearing the robe she put on after getting out of the shower. Case files were scattered over the side of her bed where Mike should be sleeping, except for the fact that she hadn't actually seen him since breakfast the day before. She must have fallen asleep at some point and she was more messed up than she thought, if the events of the past evening had led her to dream about Mike.

She hadn't thought about Mike like that in ages. It felt like forever, but in reality it was really only a few short months. There were moments when he would look at her and it was if no time had passed, but that was a lie. Time had passed and they were no longer two lovers with a secret fling. Now they were exes and he was keeping her secret.

Paige touched her neck, she could still feel his lips kissing her even though it happened in a dream. Maybe that was the only way for them to be together. He forgave her. Maybe he wanted her. But he didn't give her any indication of ever wanting to get back together and she didn't blame him.

Paige climbed out of bed and turned off her light. Before she had a chance to stop herself, her head popped out in the hall out of habit, checking to see if anyone was watching. She noted how empty and still the house was and that Mike's door was cracked open. She quietly crept down the hall to his room, all too used to her latest middle of the night habit.

Standing in the doorway, but making sure not to enter Mike's room, she nudged his door open wider. Her eyes automatically drifted to his bed, frowning when she noted it hadn't been slept in. His room was exactly how he had left it earlier.

Where was he?

Paige wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. Mike didn't have to check in with her. It had been a long time since he had. Briggs or Johnny probably knew where he was, but asking them would lead to questions she didn't want to answer.

As far as she knew, no one knew that she crept down the hall late at night to watch Mike sleep for a few moments. She always resisted the urge to walk in his room, not wanting to alert him to her presence, but she just needed to reassure herself that he was really there.

Only tonight he wasn't.

THE END


End file.
